Why Would You Want To Run Into Walls?
by Ercassiel-x
Summary: The boys are all five years old and when Kendall and James are taken out of the room for fighting, Logan bumps into a new friend. This was written for the BTR Secret Santa for Disorient me. I guess you can say it's Carlos/Logan...but they're only five.


**Title: Why Would You Want To Run Into Walls?**

**Pairing: Carlos/Logan**

**Rating: G**

**Summary: When Kendall and James are taken out of the room for fighting, Logan bumps into a new friend. Written for Disorient_me for the BTR Secret Santa Exchange. **

**Warnings: maybe a bit too fluffy? Haha.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, give those back! They're Logan's!" five-year old Kendall Knight growled, trying to pry the tub of crayons out of the other kid's fingers.<p>

"B-But he wasn't using them!"  
>Logan jumped out of his chair and went to pull on Kendall arm, "I wasn't using them, Kendall. James can borrow them. I don't mind."<p>

James grinned happily, sticking his tongue out at Kendall. The blonde kept glaring at him

"You know him?"

Logan nodded, "yeah. Our mommies are friends."

"Thanks for the crayons, Logan," James smiled. "I'll bring them back in a bit."

"Ok. Bye James."

Logan gave the boy a small wave as he went back over to his own table. Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and made him sit back down. Logan glanced down at his half-finished drawing, sighing and then pushing it to the side.

"You lied!" Kendall gasped.

Logan looked up with wide eyes, "did not!"

"Yes, you did! You weren't finished with the crayons! I'm going to get them back!"  
>"Kendall-"<p>

But Kendall was already running over to James' table, quickly snatching up the crayons. Logan watched on, scared that one of his friends would get hurt.

James tried to grab the pack out of Kendall's hands and it just led to the two boys wrestling on the floor. Logan gasped when he saw their teacher walk over and he was worried that they would get in trouble. Their teacher didn't look happy and she grabbed the boy's hands and pulled them out of the room. Logan got up and tried to run after them, to tell the teacher that they were just playing, they weren't really fighting, but the door shut before he could reach them.

Sighing in defeat, the little boy turned back around to go and sit back at his table, alone. But a weight suddenly crashed into him, sending him to the floor.

"Ow!" he whined.

He opened his eyes and found another boy lying on top of him, looking bewildered.

"Wow! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!"

Logan blinked up at him in confusion, "that hurt."

The other boy rolled off of Logan and sat cross-legged next to him as Logan carefully sat up, rubbing at his eyes and trying not to cry - Kendall had told him that boy's weren't supposed to cry and that Logan should be more brave, like him.

"It hurt because you're not wearing a helmet," the boy smirked, patting the black, plastic helmet that was situated on top of his head. "I'm Carlos," he grinned, pointing to himself.

"I'm Logan and helmets are stupid," he pouted.

Carlos gasped, hands flying to his helmet, "no, they're not! They're so cool! I can run into walls and stuff and not get hurt!"

Logan frowned, "why would you want to run into walls?"

"Because it's fun!"

Logan jumped when Carlos suddenly removed his helmet and placed it on Logan's head.

"There," Carlos smiled. "Now you'll be safe."

"B-But I don't want to run into walls."

Carlos giggled, "You don't _have_ to…but it's fun."

Logan shook his head, frowning, "I don't want to get hurt!"

"You won't while you're wearing my helmet. Helmets can protect you from everything."

"Then why did you take yours off?"

"Because you need it more than me. You're so little; you look like you'd break easily."

Logan pouted again and crossed his arms, "you're not taller than me."

"I know. But you're so skinny," Carlos giggled, poking Logan in the side and causing him to squeal.

Carlos grinned, loving the fact that Logan was ticklish. Logan looked worried at the boy's mischievous grin and started to shuffle away, but Carlos followed and pounced on him, his fingers automatically finding their way to Logan's side again and violently tickling him.

Logan giggled and squirmed underneath Carlos, trying to escape his fingers, but the Latino wouldn't give up. They rolled across the floor but then Logan's head collided with a table leg. Both boys gasped and froze, but then Logan started to grin.

"It didn't hurt!" he laughed. "Your helmet saved me!"

"I told you helmets were cool!" Carlos smiled proudly.

Logan sat up and wrapped Carlos up in a big hug, "thank you, Carlos. Will you be my friend?"

Carlos' little face lit up and he nodded excitedly, "yes please!"

"Come on! I'll show you the drawing I did…it's not finished yet though."

Logan grabbed Carlos' hand and they ran back to the table where Logan's drawing lay.

Kendall wasn't happy when he came back and found a strange boy sitting in his seat. He also wasn't happy that James had followed him back to the table.

"Kendall!" Logan beamed when he saw that his best friend was back. "This is Carlos. He's my new friend."

"Hi!" Carlos said, giving him a wave.

Kendall eyed him suspiciously and then looked back at Logan, "why have you got that stupid thing on your head?"

Logan frowned and rubbed the helmet, "it's a helmet and helmets are cool. This one saved my life!"

"Why's James here?" Logan asked, cocking his head to the side, the helmet slipping slightly.

Kendall sat down in a sulk, "the teacher says that we have to stop fighting and be friends."

James nodded, sitting down in the spare seat, "I'm sorry that I took your crayons without asking, Logan. Here, you can have them back."

Logan smiled as he accepted the pot back, "would you like to help me finish my drawing?"

A huge grin broke onto James' face and he nodded, his floppy hair falling into his face. Logan giggled, handing James a purple crayon. Carlos' hand inched towards the blue crayon and Logan gave him a friendly smile and told him that he could help if he wanted to. Carlos bounced in his seat as he helped his new friends, while Logan wordlessly handed Kendall the green crayon, knowing that he was desperate to join in too.

The time came for everyone to go home. Kendall actually gave James a smile and a wave when the boy had to go home and Carlos gave Logan a big hug.

"Oh, your helmet!" Logan said, suddenly remembering that he was still wearing it.

"You can keep it," Carlos grinned. "I have two more at home, and I don't want you to break, Logie."

Logan giggled, playing with the helmet strap as he waved his new friend goodbye.


End file.
